New medical discoveries and health care reforms are emerging at a pace that far exceeds our current capacity to translate new tests and treatments into an ever evolving clinical environment. As such, while training in the skills required for benc to bedside translation remains fundamental, there is also a compelling need to expand the pool of clinician scientists capable of performing the health services, comparative effectiveness, dissemination and implementation research necessary to translate scientific discoveries into day-to-day clinical practice. The objectives of this T32 Training Program are to provide young, academically-inclined, scientists and urologic surgeons with the requisite skills and experience to bridge the persistent gaps between basic scientific discovery and clinical urological practice, and to inspire pre-doctoral students to enter the field. The proposal, Urologic Translational Research And Clinical research Training, UroTRACT, currently in its 3rd funding cycle, consists of two principal components for those on the post-doctoral track: 1) one year of didactic course work with concentrations in epidemiology, biostatistics and Public Health; and 2) one year of applied experience in the conception, execution, and dissemination of a well-designed clinical research project. In order to adapt to the needs of the healthcare marketplace, the program will expand its criteria to matriculate post-doctoral trainees who have either a M.D. or PhD. Guided by their faculty mentor, trainees will be instructed in the philosophy, ethics and theory behind clinical research, as well as methodological techniques derived from a broad array of clinical, public health and social sciences. The Director and Assistant Director will undertake administration of this program while progress will be monitored continuously by mentors, and biannually by the Mentor Steering Committee (MSC). Trainees will be expected to present their work to the MSC as well as at national scientific conferences. By the end of the training program, trainees will have completed both the requirements for an advanced research degree and a mentored research project, including publication of their findings in the peer-reviewed literature. Based on our past record, graduates of this training program will be well-positioned to establish a longitudinal research agenda and to pursue an independent research career in academic Urology.